


Toenails

by Ezzi, Fefe_the_trolls, SpaceKitty1257



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, castiel being a weird nugget, he means well, toenails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezzi/pseuds/Ezzi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fefe_the_trolls/pseuds/Fefe_the_trolls, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKitty1257/pseuds/SpaceKitty1257
Summary: My friend made this. I just posted it.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean pushes Cas on the bed, massaging his wings. “Hm? You like it when I touch your wings?” Dean asks with a vicious grin. Cas pants a small, “Y-yeah,” as Dean starts to give a rough thrust, pumping in and out of the angel. “F*ck me, Daddy.” Cas says between moans. “That’s right. Im big Daddy.” 

Cas starts to flap his leg around as Dean starts to quicken his pace. “YAS, YAS, YASSS!!” Cas screams. “ What the f*ck?” Dean questions, not quelling his movements. Cas starts to scratches up Dean’s back with his toenail, “You like that, don’t you?” 

Dean pushes Cas off. “ Okay, Im officially turned off.” “ Would you rather it be on your tongue big daddy?” Cas asks in a sultry voice. Dean puts on his pants, grabbing his keys. “Aint no way that sh*t going in my mouth.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tries to apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> space kitty 1257 is not the friend who made this. She was just there. Hehe

Cas is on his knees, apologizing for the way he acted earlier. 

“I’m sorry Dean, I guess I got a little out of hand.” Cas says, feeling a bit embarrassed. Dean smirks and runs his hand through the angel’s soft black hair. “It’s okay Cas...It looks like you are ready to make up for it.” 

Cas blushes as he looks up at him and pulls his pants and boxers down. Dean watches him with bedroom eyes, biting on his lip. Cas starts to suck viciously, his face flustered. Dean groans loudly and pulls him closer. Cas proceeds to give Dean a 10.0 blowjob.

Dean growls, pulls Cas up, and rips his shirt off, as Dean starts to pull his boxers and jeans down. “F*ck Cas,” Dean mutters. “ I’m ready to give you my apologies, Daddy.” Cas says as he lays over and kicks the tip of Dean’s little friend. It swings and hits Dean’s stomach. “Wtf!” Dean asks in anger. Cas starts to kick Dean repeatedly, “F*ck me, Daddy.” 

Dean grabs himself, his friend throbbing. “Why the f*ck did you-Castiel that’s not sexy. That f*cking hurts!” Cas starts to rub his feet down the member as he feels his dead skin come off. Dean stares in horror, slapping him away and runs to the bathroom. Dean washes it off quickly feeling disgusted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I disturbed you. If you may, please check out my original work. Thank you!!


End file.
